


Shopping Spree

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Giles/Willow romantic romp following mIRC by Sali<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mIRC](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132152) by Sali. 



> mIRC can be found at: 
> 
> http://web.archive.org/web/20090830114452/http://geocities.com/Area51/Realm/9970/mirc.html
> 
> (Shopping Spree Rated PG-13; mIRC Rated R/NC-17)

"That was fun!" Willow said, smiling up at her love.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Giles replied.

"So, what're we gonna do tomorrow?" Willow asked, eyeing Giles like a hot fudge sundae. "Besides the obvious, I mean."

"Well, I doubt we could go anywhere casual, seeing these are the only jeans and t-shirt I own," Giles replied, gesturing to his aforementioned pants.

Willow watched his gesture, her eyes catching on the bulge beneath the fabric of the material. Her mouth started to water.

Giles, noticing her obsession with his jeans, pulled her hand to him. "Why don't we wait and decide tomorrow," he murmured in a husky voice.

*****

Giles was making breakfast when Willow bounded into the kitchen. "Morning, Giles!"

"Morning, Love," he said, smiling at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good, thankyouverymuch," Willow replied, snagging a piece of bacon. "So, what're we going to do today, since school is closed for the week?"

"Well, I have to meet with Buffy for training at 3:00," Giles said. "Other than that..."

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Willow said.

"Er...shopping?"

"Yeah. You said that you only had one pair of jeans and one t-shirt. Let's stock you up."

"Willow, I don't think it would be appropriate t-to be seen together," Giles said.

"It's just shopping, Giles. We'll just have to behave. If anyone asks, I can be your niece," Willow replied.

"Well, as long as you behave yourself," Giles jokingly said.

"Me?! I seem to recall you were the one..."

Giles shut her up with a kiss.

*****

Eventually, Willow and Giles went to the mall. Giles was wearing a grey t-shirt which he unearthed from his closet and a pair of dress slacks.

"C'mon, Giles. We'll go to Sears. Cordelia is right in saying that no one but me shops there. I doubt we'll run into anyone," Willow said.

Entering the men's department, Willow led Giles over to the wide selection of blue jeans.

"Look at all these," Giles said in horror.

"What size are you?" Willow asked.

"Um...er..." Giles stammered, still looking with trepidation at the jeans.

Willow rolled her eyes, went behind him, and grabbed his pants.

"Willow!" Giles said, jumping away. "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Checking your size," Willow replied. She went over to the shelves of jeans. "I'll choose two sizes in each type and you can try them on." She handed Giles a huge pile and then pointed to the dressing room. "I expect you to model," she said with a devilish smile, sitting down in a chair.

Giles gave her a terrified look, but went into the dressing room none the less.

*****

"Willow? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said behind Willow.

Willow turned, her face heating up. "I...um...shopping?"

Buffy and Xander looked at their best friend. "In the men's department?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...I...uh...am helping a...er...friend," Willow stammered.

"Really? Who?"

"Um..." Willow said. "It's...er..."

"Willow, what about these? They are much more comfortable than the 550's," Giles said, exiting the dressing room. "I think the 34-3..." Giles stopped, a blush creeping up his face at Buffy and Xander's open mouthed gape.

"GILES?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Er...hello, Buffy, Xander," Giles said. "W-what brings you here?"

"What are you wearing?" Buffy asked, looking at her Watcher. He was dressed in a pair of faded Levi's 505s and the grey t-shirt he arrived to the store wearing. Both fit him like a glove.

"Um..j-jeans?" Giles stammered.

Willow, snapping out of her embarrassment and surprise, answered Buffy. "Giles wanted to get some casual clothes and I offered to help him," she said.

"Cool! A 'Let's Dress Giles' shopping spree! I've wanted to do this for sooo long!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm gonna go find some sweats for him to workout with me, then we'll blow this store and head over to the GAP..." Buffy's voice trailed away as she moved off in search of sweats. Xander still stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"So, G-man, you decided to join the rest of the non-tweed world! Congrats," Xander said.

"Th-thank you, Xander. I think." Giles turned to Willow. "Um...what a-about these?"

"Xander, why don't you go help Buffy?" Willow asked.

Xander nodded and left. Willow turned and gave Giles a wide-eyed look.

Giles' face mirrored her own. Then, he shrugged. "Th-there's nothing we can do about it. We might as well let them tag along," he said.

"They don't seem to expect anything out of the ordinary. Although, between Buffy and Xander's fashion sense..." Willow said.

"True." Giles sighed. "Well, I guess it's back to the 'real world' for now."

*****

Several excruciating (at least to Giles) hours later, the foursome left the mall overflowing with packages.

"Buffy? I'll see you in an hour," Giles said, putting bags into his car.

"Gotcha. Don't forget to wear the new sweats," Buffy replied. "Will- want a lift?"

"Um..." Willow said.

"I'll drive her, Buffy," Giles interrupted. "I want to ask her about doing some research on that damn infernal machine."

"It's a computer, Giles," Xander said. "With all your big words, why is that one so hard to master?"

Buffy socked Xander in the arm, grabbed him, waved to Willow and Giles, and left.

Willow turned to Giles. "Phew. That was quite an experience."

"Undoubtedly the longest and most exhausting of note," Giles said. "Shall we?"

Willow nodded and got into Giles' car. "So, what now?"

"Well, we still have some time before I need to meet Buffy," Giles said, moving his hand to Willow's thigh. "I can think of a few things."

"Giles!"

The End


End file.
